Lian
by bw8801
Summary: The Team and League meet the cute little bundle that is Lian. Koy at the end. I don't own Young Justice.


"Ugh! That was so exhausting!" Wally groaned. The Team and League nodded. They had just finished off fighting the last hoard of aliens from Darkseid's attack. He had attacked four years after the Reach, and a year later the Team and League were still dealing with his cronies, but _finally_, they were finished. They were just standing around chatting when they heard it.

"Teeheehee!" It sounded like a 5 year olds laugh, and it came from Superman. Or more correctly, behind Superman. Every began to move around Superman when a news report came on the screen. A sea monster was attacking San Francisco.

"You go. We'll find out who's giggling." Aquaman and Aqualad left. Superman floated up to reveal a little red headed girl. She shrieked and started to run.

"Woah! Wait! Don't be scared!" M'Gann called out. The girl turned and gave her a funny look.

"Why would I be scared?"

"Well, you shrieked and some of us are kinda scary, so…" she trailed off.

"I wanna play."

"Is that why you snuck on the Watchtower?" Robin asked. The girl walked closer.

"No, my daddy is a hero but he won't let me up until I start fighting crime, so I can't get hurt if something happens."

"That's crazy, the Watchtower is perfectly safe." Wonderwoman commented.

"Tell my daddy that." She walked around. "Do you have any snacks?" M'Gann took her hand and led to the kitchen. A few Team and League members followed.

"So, whats you name?" Artemis asked.

"Lian."

"Where is your dad?" Superboy asked.

"Off… heroing."

"Why don't we call your mom?" Superman asked.

"You can't."

"Why not?" Bumblebee asked.

"She's gone." Lian looked down.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Why is she gone? If you don't mind me asking!"

"What's the name of the smiley cat from Alice and Wonderland?

"Um, Chesire, why?" Tigress asked. "Wait, did Chesire kill your mother?"

"No, Chesire is my mommy." She stated this calmly as if it was totally normal. "She leaves because she doesn't want bad guys to hurt me."

"Wait, isn't Chesire your sister, Tigress?" Nightwing asked. She nodded and looked at Lian.

"So your my niece. I babysitted you a few times when you were a baby." Lian looked up.

"Are you my auntie then, cause I have some through my daddy, but those are just friends of his." Tigress nodded.

"That also makes me your uncle, since my and Tigress are engaged!" Wally yelled. Lian smiled. "And that makes Bart like your second cousin, since your my niece and his parents are my cousins, right?" Everyone shrugged. They weren't sure if he was her second cousin or third or whatever. As soon as Wally finished his snack he grabbed Lian and gave her a superspeed piggy back ride. Nightwing reported what they found out to Batman. He told him to watch her, claiming that until they find out who her dad is, she could be a spy for Chesire. Nightwing agreed but decided not to watch her. She's five after all. He walked in the find Lian and Gar playing with some teddy bears that were dressed like Green Arrow, Speedy, and Artemis. He walked over to Artemis.

"Have you gotten a photo to show GA or should I?" She nodded and showed him a photo of the three bears sitting on the couch. Conner walked in and sat on the couch. Lian looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

""Huh?"

"You seem angry and sad. Do you need a hug?" He regarded her suspiciously.

"I'm okay." He responded unsure.

"Too bad." She climbed on the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck. Conner blushed awkwardly. M'Gann walked in with Wally. Artemis and Nightwing were barely holding in there laughter.

"Awwwww!" M'Gann yelled. Conner looked at her.

_Help!_

_No! This is adorable!_

_But- but- M'Gann! _

_Just hug her back._ Conner hugged her back and she let go. She went back to playing with her teddy bears like nothing happened. Robin suddenly stood up.

"I have an amazing idea! Nightwing, pick her up!" He did as Tim directed. They walked out to where the Leaguers were talking.

"Oh hey guys- wait is that a Green Arrow teddy bear?" Green Arrow asked. Lian nodded.

"My mommy's mommy helped me make them. Daddy didn't really like them but he let me keep them anyway." Ollie blinked and walked away. Nightwing continued until he was in front of Batman.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, you'll see." Robin replied evilly. "Lian, Batman in really sad and grumpy and angry. Do you have anyway to make him happy?" All the Leaguers raised an eyebrow. Nightwing held her up and she hugged Batman. Nearly everyone burst into laughter. Batman eyed her.

"Let. Go."

"Not until you hug back!" He hugged her and she let go.

"What was the point of that?"

"I hug daddy when ever he's sad of grumpy, especially if he lost someone while heroing." She walked away a few feet.

**Recognized-Aquaman/06, Aqualad/B02**

Lian looked up and dropped her bears upon seeing Aqualad. She ran up to him.

"Uncle Kaldur! Uncle Kaldur! Uncle Kaldur! Uncle Kaldur!" Everyone's eyes widened.

"Lian, why are you here?"

"I snuck in."

"That was wrong of you Lian. I am going to go call your father." He walked away. Lian walked back up to the gaping crowd of suoerheroes.

"Your dad is Kaldur's brother!?"

"No."

"Then why'd you call him your uncle?"

"It's the same with the aunt thing. He's good friends with my daddy."

"Who is your dad?"

"You'll meet him when he gets here." Kaldur happened to walk in at that moment.

"Your father shall be here as soon as possible. It might be a while though, he is in the middle of fighting a villain." She nodded and walked away. Kaldur followed.

"Okay! Is it just me or do you guys want to know who her dad is too?" Artemis yelled. Everyone nodded. They walked back into the room with the couch. They stopped at the sight before them. Lian and Kaldur were sitting on the ground. Lian was playing with the webbing on Kaldur's hand while he smiled slightly. Wolf was curled up right next to her. They backed out. "I guess we can wait until her dad get here." They looked back at the sight.

* * *

_A few hours later_

Lian was now asleep. She was using Wolf as a pillow. He would growl at anyone who came near her, aside from M'Gann, Kaldur, Conner, and Artemis, since they seemed to be closest to her. Wally tried a few times and almost had his finger bit off.

**Recognized-Red Arrow/B06**

"Roy?" Ollie looked at his former partner. "Why are you here?" He didn't seem to notice. He walked up to Kaldur who nodded and led him to the room Lian was in.

"She is in there. Wolf may try to bite off your finger." He nodded and walked in. Everyone watched. Wolf didn't growl or bite him, but regarded Roy suspiciously.

"Lian honey? Wake up." She opened her eyes and held up her arms, wanting to be picked up.

"Hi daddy." She muttered. Ollie's and Artemis's eyes bugged open. He walked out, clearly not minding that the Team and League heard him humming a lullaby to his daughter. M'Gann floated up to him.

"Can she visit again? We all had a bit of fun, and she seems amazing." He opened his mouth to object, but Lian beat him to it.

"Please daddy?" He looked down at her and you see practically see his heart melting.

"Alright." She smiled and leaned against his chest. He smiled a tiny bit and walked back into the zeta beam. Canary smiled.

"She's good for him."

"Yes she is." Kaldur commented.

"Roy had a kid with my sister." Artemis said

"Roy had a kid with an assassin." Ollie called out. Canary and Wally steered the two archers towards the zeta beams while everyone chatted about Roy and Lian. Kaldur smiled. _Roy was wrong, they took him having a kid with an assassin pretty well. _He thought.

* * *

Kaldur closed the door and felt a pair of arms encircle him. Roy rested his head on Kaldur's shoulder.

"They took it better than you thought."

"Hmmm."

"Well, Ollie and Artemis are in shock, but they shall get over it."

"Hmmm."

"Are you even listening?"

"I'm responding aren't I?" Kaldur smirked and turned so he was facing Roy. He placed a small kiss on him lips. Suddenly giggling could be heard from the hall. They turned to find Lian. She smiled at them.

"Hey Daddy? When are you gonna marry Uncle Kaldur?" Both eyes snapped open.

"Um, sweetie, we're not sure if were ready for that." Roy said quickly.

"Then why do you have a box with a fancy ring in it?" Kaldur looked at Roy with an amused smile.

"Ok, why don't you head back to bed?" She looked at her feet.

"I had a nightmare. I was wondering if I could sleep with you."

"Go climb in our bed, Lian. Roy and I shall be there soon." She nodded and walked towards their room. "A box with fancy ring it?" Roy rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was going to give it to you on your birthday."

"I would gladly take it now my friend." He smiled and walked towards his room. They laid on either side of Lian and stared at each other, wondering how their lives could be this perfect.


End file.
